Fate Grimm Night
by Bossdoka
Summary: Seven Magi and seven heroes gather in Paris to fight for a relic that can grant the winner their most desired wish. A RWBY FSN AU.


It was an impossible sight.

Two streaks of red and yellow light raced across Paris's rooftops. If one's eyes were so able to focus they would be able to notice the features of these two otherworldly beings.

On one side was the focused and concentrated streak of red: a small girl in black robes wearing a red cloak and cowl. In her arms was a red hunk of metal that she would call a "sniper rifle". However, even that was unnatural in itself as the tip of its barrel began to glow a radiant light. She then fired a barrage of energy at her enemy.

And this enemy was the brilliant yellow light on the building across: a blonde woman adorned with red and yellow armor riding a golden motorcycle. With a cocky smile on her face, she maneuvered around the shots and easily dodged them.

"Is that all you got!? I know you can do better than that!"

The red hooded girl remained silent to her enemy's taunt. However, this did not mean she had ignored her. With her "Clairvoyance", she predicted her enemy's path and fired accordingly. The red bolts soared across the sky before bursting open cracks upon the roof more accurately near her opponent's motorcycle.

However, the blonde woman still managed to avoid them. She smirked before shouting out a name:

"Tir!"

Thus a golden gauntlet formed around her right hand. Akin to a shotgun, she loaded prana into it before punching at the air. The weapon triggered and fired off a massive fireball toward her enemy.

Even this was dodged for the red hooded girl was as equally agile as her opponent on her vehicle. As her roll was swift, so was her recovery and counter attack of red!

The witnesses of an abnormal world would see the midnight sky fill with red lighting and golden stars as the echoes of gunshots and the lion-like roar of a motorcycle accompanied them.

It is impossible and incorrect to even say that this was a battle of abnormal humans.

No.

This was a battle of Servants; a battle of heroes from different ages brought to the time of today.

They were spirits summoned solely for the purpose of winning.

And right now they were on equal ground, unable to obtain that purpose. Nonetheless they continued their fight and their rooftop race.

Another gap between buildings was coming up and that's when a shared idea came between them:

 _The next gap_ … _That's when I'll get her!_

Just as the woman with the motorcycle prepared to leap to the next building, her red hooded opponent skid to a stop.

It was a split second action made befitting the one with the greatest agility in this battle.

With one footstep, she suddenly leapt upward into the air.

"Zwei!"

The red sniper rifle glowed then changed its form to a spear: the weapon that she, known in this war as "Lancer", favored.

Then a white glyph appeared in the air behind Lancer. Defying the very laws of gravity, Lancer stepped onto it midair. With as much strength as she could muster, she then kicked off of it. She burst forward towards Rider, the sound barrier itself being broken.

"HAAAAAH!"

Lancer had become a cannon ball in the shape of a human.

She thrust her spear at where that blonde would begin her leap. Lancer and her weapon collided, the concrete of the roof shattering under her heroic strength and creating a crater around her. A massive dust cloud exploded all around their vicinity.

This was her checkmate.

Or rather it should have been.

Lancer could see no one under her spear. There was only the destroyed concrete.

A light of a vehicle shined through the cloud's obscurity. The roar of a motorcycle was what Lancer heard in that direction.

Lancer hadn't expected it, but her opponent had also done something in that split second. Any mediocre driver would have not been able to stop. Their mount would have been destroyed and they themselves left to the mercy of Lancer's next action. But that woman was not mediocre. She was a master at this. She was the one befitting the class of "Rider" after all.

And at this realization, Lancer froze for one second and this single second was all Rider needed.

"Vidala! Dhanush, equip!"

She roared the name of her mount. The motorcycle charged forward with a roar itself and glowed. Its mechanical form changed to that of chimera; its appearance was now that of a lion fused with a griffin with a golden pauldron shining on its left shoulder.

Lancer had no way of avoiding as the Phantasmal Beast charged. A barrier of prana took shape around it thus boosting the power of its furious tackle.

She was sent flying all the way to the building across, tumbling and rolling as her spear fell to the streets below.

Lancer forced herself up from her knees.

Her silver eyes met with the purple eyes of Rider who bore that same cocky smile from before.

"Dhanush! Tir!"

The pauldon on her mount's shoulder transferred over to Rider thus forming another golden gauntlet over her left hand. She clenched her fists tightly and punched them together, the impact sending out a powerful shockwave of heat and sparks. The armor of the gauntlets proceeded to extend over her bare arms with a bright gold and a brave yet ferocious flame.

Lancer herself lacked Rider's confidence and had but hesitation. Nevertheless, this fight needed to end. She reached forward as a torrent of black mass formed in her hand. She took hold of it, twirling it around herself, while it extended to become a jet black and crimson scythe

The both stood ready with their Noble Phantasms, the crystallization of their heroic deeds. Their mighty legends would now stand against each other and clash as a test of their superiority.

The ground beneath them shattered as the both leapt into the air with the intent on finishing this battle.


End file.
